


Ignatz Week 2019

by UntramenTaro



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-01-27 02:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21384691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntramenTaro/pseuds/UntramenTaro
Summary: Works for Ignatz Week 2019
Relationships: Flayn/Ignatz Victor, Hilda Valentine Goneril/Ignatz Victor, Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Ignatz Victor, Leonie Pinelli/Ignatz Victor, Marianne von Edmund/Ignatz Victor, Mercedes von Martritz/Ignatz Victor, Petra Macneary/Ignatz Victor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60
Collections: Ignatz Week 2019





	1. Day 1: Travel [Leonie]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignatz and Leonie make good on their promise to travel together.

While Ignatz was traveling after the war he had, quite by coincidence, met Leonie and her group of mercenaries. During peacetime it was hard to say whether or not their services were truly needed, but they seemed to be making do with the small amount of work they had.

Despite their time apart the two took to each other and quickly caught each other up on their lives and travels, though Ignatz had the impression that she thought his time all these years were spent better than hers. Even so, it was wonderful to see an old friend after his weary legs had brought him from so far. 

After several days catching up, it was time for him to depart. He bid farewell to Leonie and her band of mercenaries with a cheerful goodbye and was soon off to continue his journey. It seemed he had hardly taken a few paces and blinked before Leonie appeared in front of him with a mischievous grin.

"L-Leonie?"

"So where we headed, Ignatz?"

"Huh?"

"Oh come on, you haven't forgotten our promise, have you?" She stuck out her pinky at his face and wiggled it. "You'd be quite cruel to have forgotten."

"Promise?" he muttered, rubbing his chin. "I don't really remember any--AH! Do you mean traveling together?"

"Bingo!" Her grin was absolutely radiant.

He brought his hand up and wrapped his pinky around hers. "So I suppose it's time to make good on that promise?"

"Yup!"

"Are your mercenaries going to be tagging along?"

"Nope!"

"Whuh? What will they be doing without their leader?"

"I disbanded them. They're free to do whatever they want now."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. To be honest, traveling with you sounds funner than playing babysitter to a bunch of grown men. You've shown me the landscapes you painted, Ignatz. I want to be able to see those places with my own two eyes, with you."

And with those words the two blushed slightly and withdrew their hands, looking down towards the dirt which suddenly seemed more interesting. 

"If you say so, Leonie. I wanted to leave Fódlan for a while, though it never felt safe for me to do so by myself. So having you by my side makes me the happiest."


	2. Day 2: Portrait [Marianne]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignatz and Marianne have a very peculiar relationship.

Ignatz would coax Marianne out of her room to show her a variety of things like the sunset in the evenings and the flowers that bloomed on the grounds. Though during their evening walks they said nary a word to each other, the moments they shared together was nothing short of remarkable. 

With his help she started looking people in the eye more frequently, and started noticing more and more things that she wouldn't have before. The professor began to laud her abilities to cooperate with others as she began to better pick up on non-verbal cues. 

As he began noticing things more frequently, she soon noticed the way Ignatz looked at her: it was the same look in his eyes he had when he showed her something beautiful and breathtaking. She couldn't quite bear the thought of what it meant. She averted her eyes whenever he looked at her, and poor Ignatz thought he was hated or that perhaps she had regressed back to her old habits.

The uncomfortable feeling in her chest only intensified as Ignatz became less inconspicuous about his painting hobby. The professor had encouraged him to pursue his hobby, and before long Ignatz was often spotted around drawing and painting scenery. It became no secret that he had begun asking various girls around the monastery to be his subject for portraits. He had asked Ingrid, Hilda, Mercedes, Flayn... why, he even had asked the professor to pose for him! Why he had not asked her for her portrait weighed heavily on her mind, but perhaps the reason he hadn't was because she had begun avoiding him.

Despite this feeling, when he finally appeared in front of her smiling asking if she wanted to accompany him while painting she couldn't bear to refuse. She thought, perhaps, that maybe he would ask her if he could paint her likeness in a portrait.

The pair found themselves by the garden on the monastery grounds, and Ignatz began to set up his supplies to paint. As he began sketching the flowers, Marianne couldn't quite hide her visible disappointment.

"Marianne?"

"Huh?"

"Something seems to be on your mind. Would you mind telling me what it is?"

"It's really nothing."

"Your expression says otherwise."

"Ignatz, you're quite cruel to have not noticed, aren't you?"

"C-cruel? Me? I'm sorry, if I have done something to have hurt you I swear I didn't mean it!"

"You keep painting girls but you have no idea what lies in a maiden's heart, do you?"

"I'm terribly sorry, but I think you've lost me."

"You've started asking girls in the monastery if you could paint them but not once have you asked me!"

"... Marianne, are you jealous?"

Marianne flushed red when she had realized what she had just said and felt even more embarrassed when she knew he was right. She hung her head in shame.

"Oh, Marianne."

She felt his arms around her, and she felt that she would cry at any moment.

"I'm really sorry. I should've told you. I think you know already that I've taught myself how to paint; as things are I still haven't reached the point of capturing everything I see to canvas. I have been practicing painting portraits as of late, but I don't think I have reached the point where I can show it proudly. What I wanted to do was reach the point where I could paint you perfectly, though with my current skills I am still lacking the ability to capture your beauty."

When Marianne looked up, she saw Ignatz blushing just as hard as she. 

"Is that true, Ignatz?"

"I swear to the Goddess that I speak the truth."

She looked into his eyes that were filled with determination despite his embarrassment. "Well then, Ignatz. The day you ask to paint me, it better be perfect in one try."

"I'm up to the challenge if it's for you, Marianne."


	3. Day 3: Landscape / Autumn [Petra]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petra shows Ignatz around her native Brigid.

"Ignatz, come! We must hurry! Before sun set!" Petra commanded, pulling him along. "There is favorite view during the falling season." 

He smiled at her enthusiasm. Ever since she had agreed to give him a tour of Brigid, she had been showing him all the places she had grown up in. Each place held a very happy memory for her and she was more than delighted to share it with him. As was standard for the season the days were growing shorter and shorter and Petra had an urgency to show him her favorite spots during the dwindling daylight hours. 

They finally crested the lakeside hill and she pointed towards the mountains to the northwest, which were spotted in vibrant hues of red oranges and yellows. "There," she declared. "There is favorite view." 

"I see." He nodded, and began to unpack his painting supplies. Finding stable ground to put up his canvas, he looked towards the scenic autumn view and framed it with his fingers. He could imagine exactly which paints he needed for it. Before he could mix any pigments, Petra held up her hand and shook her head. 

"Wait." 

"Wait?" 

"Wait." 

"Ah." He looked around with some nervousness. Petra was a hunter. Perhaps she had heard something moving in the brush. Did someone follow them? What was it? 

However, there didn't seem to be any imminent danger as she sat down on the grassy knoll. She seemed to carefree as she stretched out upon the grass soaking up the sun's warmth like a cat. He wasn't sure what it meant, but the fact she was so much at ease put him at ease as well. He sat down next to her to admire the view. 

They spent nearly half an hour like this, basking in the warmth of the sun as it began to set and paint the sky with a soft orange glow. He couldn't help but be entranced by the way the sunlight played on her plum colored hair and features, the soft light lingering on her eyelashes and reflecting off her honey brown eyes. _"This is the most beautiful view my entire trip,"_ he thought.

Petra stood up with a start, and Ignatz flinched. "Hwaaaugh?" 

"Now! Ignatz!" She pointed at the view again, but this time it was bathed in the vivid fiery glow of the setting sun.

"Oh... wow..." 

"Hurry, Ignatz! It is time to paint, no?"

"Ah! Alright, alright! Give me a second." He began to mix his palettes with Petra watching with interest. He had gotten rather used to her watching him paint, and every time her smile and awe as the image took form on the canvas made it worthwhile.

However, it wasn't very long after he had spread the rough colors that the darkness of dusk had begun to set in. She looked visibly disappointed. "I am sorry, Ignatz."

"Sorry? Whatever for?"

"It is too dark to paint."

"That's not your fault. And besides, I think I have something good going here." He wiped the brush dry onto a cloth and smiled. "Bring me here tomorrow, and the day after, and the next until it's done."

Her face immediately brightened, and she clapped her hands together. "Oh, if you wish so! For now, let us return home."

All the while as they went back to their lodgings, he couldn't help but think how he would like to paint the most beautiful thing he had seen that day, and wondered quietly what paints he would need to capture that plum colored hair.


	4. Day 4: Reunited [Flayn]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignatz had been unsuccessfully looking for Flayn, all these years...

It had been many years since the war ended. It felt like far too long since he had last seen her. Where on earth had she gone? At this point he felt like he had traveled all of Fódlan with no sign of her.

The person he was seeking was Flayn. He had promised her oh so many years ago that he would paint her. With their hard-fought peace at hand he would finally find the time to paint her, he thought. However, it never came to be.

His long journey brought him back to Garreg Mach again. He still knew every nook and cranny of those halls despite all this time away, and his weary feet brought him in front of the statue of Saint Cethleann. It felt warm yet bittersweet for this homecoming of sorts. His heart ached and his fingers twitched with the all too familiar urge to paint. As he set up his supplies to paint, he thought again of Flayn. She was so strange to him, so absolutely foreign in the way she talked despite being an admirer of Saint Cethleann.

_"Paint me illustrious! No, no, paint me fierce! More fierce and impressive than Saint Cethleann!"_

He chuckled to himself remembering her declaration. Her being more wondrous and breathtaking than Cethleann? Why, may the Goddess smite him down at that moment for truly believing so! What he wouldn't give to see her once more!

Though it had been so many years since he had seen her, he remembered her so vividly. Her warm expression framed by the most verdant curls, her strikingly divine contours of her gentle smile. His memory of her was so vivid that when it spoke he was completely startled.

"Ignatz, what on earth do you think you're doing painting Saint Cethleann instead of me? What happened to your promise to me?"

He stood there dumbfounded as she walked from around the statue towards him. "Flayn...?"

"Who else could it be? You still haven't given me a painting to my satisfaction yet."

"Flayn..." He approached her and reached out to her, apprehensive and almost fearful that it was a figment of his imagination. "It's really you...?"

"Of course! Oh, that look in your eyes now! It reminds me of the day we had bumped into each other. You were staring at me so intently, I surely thought you had feelings for me."

He took her hand in his and gently kissed it. "And you looked just as lovely back then. I suppose back then I called it fascination, but I think now maybe I do have feelings for you. I've searched so long for you, my muse."

"Oh, Ignatz. I won't leave you again, not until you produce a painting that captures my elegance."

"With the Goddess as my witness, I, Ignatz Victor, vow that I will."


	5. Day 5: Battle [Ingrid]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ingrid has some ideas for Ignatz's next drawing.

Ignatz had already finished sketching Saint Seiros earlier and moved out to the courtyard to finish up his drawing. He wanted to draw Saint Seiros among the blooming flowers. 

As he sat down in the grass for a closer look at the flowers as he sketched, another figure sat down next to him.

"What are you up to?"

Ignatz instinctively hugged his sketchbook against his chest to hide his work. "Um! Nothing!"

He turned to look at the intruder and saw it was Ingrid. He let out a sigh of relief. She already was privy to his hobby he was trying to hide, so there really wasn't any use hiding it now.

"Oh, another drawing of Saint Seiros. You really like drawing her, huh?" 

"Well, last time it didn't end up so well and until I get it right I'm going to keep trying."

Ingrid smiled. "Last time you said you were ok with fresh input right? Well, this time, draw her holding a weapon! Maybe a lance! It'll make her look heroic. Like she's in the midst of battle!"

"I'l... keep the idea in mind. I'm kind of going back to my original idea for now but if that doesn't work out I'll try yours, maybe."

She nodded enthusiastically. "Oh, why don't you try posing her like this!" She sprung up from the grass and did a battle pose.

"Ah, er..."

"What is it?"

"S-sorry. I'm not too good at those kinds of dynamic poses yet."

"So? That's why you got to practice! P-R-A-C-T-I-C-E! I'll do as many cool battle poses as you'd like!"

Ignatz smiled and flipped a page of his sketchbook. "Oh, alright, I'll take you up on that offer."


	6. Day 6: Family [Mercedes]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignatz is reunited with Mercedes after the war, and finds her hard at work raising several children.

After traveling around painting various landscapes, Ignatz found himself back in the halls of Garreg Mach. He was happy to travel and be an artist after gaining his parent's permission, but even he wasn't immune to feeling a little homesick. He wanted to wander around in familiar territory and see how things have changed. Life was transient that way. 

While in the halls he spotted Mercedes followed by what he could only describe as a gaggle of children. They all were clamoring for her attention as she carried a basket of laundry. 

"Mercedes?"

She stopped in her tracks and smiled warmly when she recognized him. "Oh? Is that Ignatz? What brings you here?"

"Felt like... stopping by, I suppose."

"I see." She held the basket of laundry against her hip and gestured with her free hand. "Children, won't you please let me have a moment with the gentleman here? I promise I'll be ready with the snacks afterwards, so please don't be upset."

The kids all eyed Ignatz warily before the group ultimately slinked away down the halls elsewhere.

He blinked slowly, somewhat confused at the whole encounter. "Mercedes, are those children...?"

"They're orphans, yes."

Ignatz swallowed hard, and looked at the direction they disappeared off to. "So they have no parents, huh."

"They certainly don't." She hefted the load of laundry up again. "Ignatz, won't you be a dear and help me hang up the laundry?"

"O-oh, sure."

* * *

They caught up with each other over while hanging up the laundry, sharing happy and sad stories. It was nice catching up with her, he thought. She was 5 years older than him and he always thought she was so mature and level-headed. Even when they both attended Garreg Mach together he was always running around panicked and she would calm him down. Now that he was older, there was something about her he couldn't quite put his finger on. He thought she was beautiful back then, and even more breathtaking now.

Time passed idly by with him tagging along as she went about her day. Cooking, cleaning, entertaining the children. He felt fulfilled helping her with menial tasks, though the children still were extremely wary of him. He thought about maybe drawing them some pictures, but as always he never really liked having people watch him as he worked. 

When the day was over (in the blink of an eye, he felt) he went to the guestroom that Mercedes allowed him to stay in and unpacked his things. Overcome with the urge to draw, he went about sketching and painting some simple pictures. It was of the story Mercedes had told the children earlier in the day; a fable about the fox and the chicken. The way she told the story was lively and despite its simplicity it somehow had touched him more than he wanted to admit. 

The next day when Mercedes came to greet him in the morning, he beckoned her into the room.

"I have some things I wanted to show you."

"Oh? And what might those be?"

"I have a few paintings of the places I've been, I'd like you to see them."

"Oh, those are beautiful. It's like I'm there."

"Thank you for the flattery."

As Mercedes looked at the canvases he had laid out, she saw a sheaf of paper on the desk next to his supplies. "Oh, were you working on something last night, Ignatz?"

"Oh, well, erm... It's not really any secret, you can look through them if you'd like."

"If you don't mind. Pardon me." She picked up the pile and smiled in surprise. "Oh, is this the story I told to the children yesterday?"

"Yeah, it was."

"It's incredible, Ignatz."

"You think so?"

"I know so. You could illustrate a story book, Ignatz. I'm sure the children would love it."

Ignatz looked sheepishly at her. "I'd like to draw the stories you tell, Mercedes. If you'd like, I can stay here for a while and help you raise the children. I can't guarantee how long, but I think whatever divine providence brought me here wants me to help you."

"My, my. You always say those kinds of things at the strangest times, Ignatz. Well, if you insist, please do. The children need a father-figure in their lives."

"F-father?! Me?"

"Well, if you don't mind playing pretend for a bit," she laughed, "I'll be the mother and you'll be the father, and maybe those kids will finally feel like they have a real family again."


	7. Day 7: Peace / Spring [Hilda]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilda wants Ignatz to understand her sincere request.

He had been traveling for several years painting landscape after landscape and portrait after portrait. There were times that the artist had to stock up on art supplies like brushes and canvas. It was at one of those times that he had run into Hilda again. 

During his travels he had heard about an artisan school that had opened in Fódlan, but he wouldn't have thought that Hilda would be the founder and headmaster of such an establishment. Even so, it truly suited her to create and teach, he thought. She always had a good eye for design and her compliments and encouragement were well suited as a teacher.

They had caught up with each other over purchased art supplies, both artists showing off their work and enthusiastically complimenting the other's. 

"If you would like, I can ask my family to help distribute and sell you and your student's work. You have incredible talent and I think the Victor Trading Company would love to be affiliated with you. Just say the word and I'll send a letter to my brother."

"Oh, that's really kind of you, Ignatz! Your work is incredible too. You look so well traveled, and I don't suppose you've been gathering souvenirs for me, have you?"

"Gifts for you, huh? Well, Hilda, I may not have souvenirs but I think I do have something you would like to see."

"Oh? Have at it."

He pulled out a well-worn and thick notebook and flipped open the pages. Inside there were pressed flowers and leaves and various notes and swatches of pigment. He handed it to her with an air of confidence.

She looked at the pages stuffed with various objects and blinked slowly trying to process what she was seeing. When it finally registered, her face lit up with a grin. "Ignatz! This is incredible!"

"You think so?"

"Of course! All these flowers and plants, who knew that this would be capable of making such a vibrant red when crushed?"

"Even back in Garreg Mach I preferred making my own pigments over purchasing them. I've done a lot of experimenting with my own pigments while traveling and I have a few samples if you may like them. I think that it would be a valuable asset."

"Oh, if you don't mind! Oh Ignatz, you really should stay here. You can teach at my school."

"Thank you for the compliment, Hilda."

"I'm very serious about this, Ignatz. You should teach."

"I'm afraid I'm not as clever or smart as my glasses make me look. I don't believe I would be a good teacher."

"I see even after all these years you haven't fixed that habit of yours. Have some confidence!"

"I don't believe confidence is the issue here."

There was a silence between them, as both of them had no idea how to continue this line of conversation.

"Well, if you don't mind, Ignatz, you should hold an exhibition of your work at my school. Even if you don't want to teach my students can very much learn a thing or two from studying your work."

"An exhibition..." The thought was certainly very appealing to him, and he was curious to see what others would think of his work. "I'll do it."

"Oh, truly? I'm so glad."

* * *

He was given a guest room at Hilda's school in the meantime. They had begun exhibiting his work, though Ignatz did not have many completed pieces on him. He decided to paint some new things to add to the gallery. However, no matter where he seemed to go, students would notice him and watch him work with interest. Still loathe to having people watch his work, he abandoned more than 10 canvases this way. 

He eventually went quite far from the campus to a field of flowers. Hilda stood among the flowers with several gathered in her arms. Somehow, this view was very nostalgic...

"Oh, is that Ignatz?"

"Hello, Hilda."

"What brings you here?"

"I was looking for somewhere peaceful to paint. Your students are persistent in trying to watch me work and I just couldn't quite handle it."

"I see..." She looked quietly at the bundle of flowers in her arms. "Is it ok if I watch you paint? Or would you rather me get out of your hair?"

"No, you can stay." It wasn't that he wanted her to stay and watch him paint. He still didn't want anyone to watch him work, but somehow he felt the scenery would be better with her in it. 

"You know, Ignatz," Hilda muttered quietly, "this reminds me of when you first painted me. It was among the flowers too. The same ones as these." She gestured by raising her arms filled with flowers.

"Oh, so that's why this felt so familiar." 

"I planted these here, because of you."

"Ah." Somehow Ignatz could tell his face was starting to turn red.

"I still have the portrait you painted for me."

"Oh, do you?" 

"Yes."

A pause. Ignatz tried to hide his reddened face by feigning sudden interest in his art supplies and he sat down upon the grass to start his work. As he kept his head down towards his work, he heard the shuffle of grass and foliage as Hilda moved to sit next to him. 

It was a quiet peaceful spring day, and Ignatz could hardly stop his hands from trembling as he tried to paint under Hilda's scrutiny. However as time went on he slowly got into the rhythm of his work and became quite absorbed into painting to the point of nearly forgetting she was there. It wasn't until he felt a something light on his head that he suddenly was made aware of her presence again.

"Huh?"

"A flower crown, for you."

"O-oh..."

"You know, Ignatz. I guess I haven't been very honest with you. I asked you to stay to teach, but really, that's not what I want. I actually want you to stay, just because... I want you to be here with me."

He could feel his face flush as his mind hurried to try to find words.

"After looking at all your works you're exhibiting I see that your calling is traveling around the world; taking in all the sights and sounds and putting it to canvas. I felt very selfish at that moment, you know, when I realized that I wouldn't be anything more than a shackle to you."

"That's not true, Hilda."

"It _is_ true. But, if you ever need a place to stay, you're always free to come here to my artisan school. There will always be a room open for you."

"Hilda, I..."

"Don't worry Ignatz. I understand."

"Hilda... There's so much more of the world I want to see. But if you're ok with that, I'll take you up on your offer. Someday, when I'm more worthy to stay by your side."

"It was never about being worthy," she said, leaning her head against his back. "It's just that the world looks so much more beautiful when I'm with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that concludes Ignatz Week! Everything was written and drawn pretty much on the fly and I hope if this event happens again that I'll have the time to draw and write more wonderful things.


End file.
